It's gettin' hot in 'ere
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: Marcus comes home to Yoshi and things get hot. Smut.


**A/N: A lemon that I wrote ages ago. Marcus and Yoshi are married now by the way, and he's returned from the digital world. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

"Hey toots," Marcus said rubbing his nose against Yoshi's neck.

"Marcus! You're home at last, umm... well..."

Marcus replied, "I know what you want!"

Yoshi replied, "Huh?"

Marcus exclaimed, "Follow me, Missus Yoshino Damon!" Marcus pulled Yoshi to their bedroom, locked the door and drew the curtains.

5 mins later...

Marcus picked Yoshi up, bridal style. He threw her gently on the bed and rested himself on top of her. Marcus kissed Yoshi. Then he left her lips, kissed her neck. She moaned softly as he kissed her sweet spot, she felt him smirk against her neck. She moaned louder as he sucked at it then she felt him bite it just a little. He returned to her lips, licking the bottom for entrance. She was too numb to argue, so she let him in, and felt one of his hands go under her shirt rubbing her side slowly making its way further up. She moaned as it felt so good. He suddenly stopped, separating their lips to take off her shirt. Marcus quickly unclasped her bra sending it off to the floor.

"Yikes!" she squeaked, trying to cover her bare chest. He sat up straddling her waist between his legs. He smirked taking off his shirt and moving her limp arms above her head.

He whispered in a seductive voice, "Why are you covering yourself? You look more beautiful and sexier like this!" She blushed deep red as he stared at her chest. His eyes left her chest and looked at her red face. He then chuckled and started kissing her collar bone making his way to one of her breast. He licked it, flicking the nipple with his tongue. His hands released her arms. The one hand went to her neglected breast and started massaging it.

"M-Marcus..." she moaned out in a whispered pleasure. His mouth went to the other one and his hand, to the one his mouth was just on. She moaned loudly as he left her chest, leaving hot wet kisses on her stomach. Her eyes were closed as she felt him touch her quivering body, brushing her side gently almost like a feather. She opened her eyes to see him take off his pants and boxers but she didn't fight him as he removed the last of her clothes. He climbed back on top of her and she wrapped an arm around his neck to kiss his face. She left butterfly kisses on his face evading his lips that hungered for hers. She start kissing his neck finding his sweet spot, making him moan and with her free hand, she traced one finger gently across his abs. Marcus took control with a low growl. He pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her lips with desire and want. She could feel his hard manhood between her legs. He soon positioned himself over her. She was scared so she kept her legs closed tight.

Marcus then said to her with lust dripping in every word, "part your legs!"

She looked at him with a scared look and she could only ask, "it'll hurt wont it?" He examined her face and sighed.

His face softened as he said "I'm not going to lie to you. It will hurt but only for a minute...just trust me okay?" She looked at him as she saw a kind face form. She did trust him and she knew he earned her trust. She took a deep breath and nodded and spreaded her legs. She gripped his shoulders as he pushed his member into her clit. She squeezed her eyes 'cos it did hurt but she tried to breath and relax, feeling Marcus' stare on her face. She sighed as the pain dissipated, turning into pleasure. She let out a soft moan. Marcus then took that as his queue to start moving. It was slow at first, but the more Yoshi moaned the faster and harder he went. They were both moaning out each other's names. She then felt a knot in her stomach building and growing tighter. Marcus became more vigilant going as hard and fast as he could. The knot inside her exploded sending shockwaves of pleasure through out her body. Marcus kept on going doing a few more thrusts then cummed inside of her. Marcus finished and slowly pulled his member out.

They were both blushing, Yoshi said, "Marcus... 9 months later we're gonna be parents! I feel it growing, oh I love you Marcus!"

Marcus replied, "I love you, too!" They shared a final kiss and went to sleep, under the covers.

* * *

**A/N: Review.**


End file.
